


First Date

by AhsokaLikeAshoka



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaLikeAshoka/pseuds/AhsokaLikeAshoka
Summary: Just a fluffy smut one shot about Cassian and Jyn’s first real date.





	First Date

After their rescue, Jyn only thought about one thing those days and it isn’t what she thinks she should be concentrated on. It felt stupid that in the middle of a galaxy-wide rebellion she was obsessing over a boy’s kiss. 

It had happened after the rescue of Princess Leia that Jyn and Cassian had facilitated with the help of a farm boy named Luke, a Wookie, a wise old Jedi named Ben, two droids, and a scoundrel named Han. Jyn and Cassian were sitting in the center room of the Millennium Falcon alone while the rest were in the cockpit. They were breathing heavy from their quick escape. 

“Jyn,” Cassian said, smiling wide, his chest booming in and out from tight quick breathes. 

“Yeah?” Jyn answered. 

“I-oh, never mind,” Cassian said, “it’s not important.” 

Jyn jumped over to him, her breath steadying, “I’m sure it’s still worth saying.” 

“I’m just so glad we’re alive,” he said, steadying his eye contact. God, his eyes were so beautiful in that moment. It was like all the stars outside the falcon were reflecting in in the browns of his eyes. “there’s no one else I’d like to be alive with.”

“Oh,” Jyn said, unsure of what to say and distracted slightly by the chatter echoing from the cockpit. 

“And…” Cassian leaned closer, “there’s no one else I’d like to be alive with.”

Jyn turned away because she could feel her cheeks turning a pale shade of pink. Cassian seized the moment and leaned in to plant a soft cheek kiss on the left side of her face. His nose bumped into her cheekbone but his lips themselves sent shivers down her spine. What she did next was unfortunate: she wrapped both her hands over his ears and pulled his whole face for a lips on lips lock. Her mouth opened and she bit down lightly on his bottom lip. Before her body had time to process the pleasure she was feeling from the kiss, she pulled away as quickly as she had pushed in. Cassian looked shocked, not displeased she decided after days of rerunning the scene in her head, but definitely shocked. 

After she pulled her lips away, she ran into the cockpit. Cassian didn’t follow her. 

Jyn didn’t understand why Cassian didn’t follow her into the cockpit. Unless he was mad at her. Perhaps she had ruined their camaraderie. It didn’t help that Cassian had been locked up with rebel leaders discerning the meaning of the Death Star plans since they landed. 

So Jyn walked down the halls of the rebel headquarters when it suddenly hit her that Cassian was probably going to be called to fly an X-Wing into the Death Star. So would Luke she thought minutes later after the horror had set in. She felt momentarily guilty for concentrating on Cassian’s peril and not her other friend’s. What if Cassian died? It was a very real possibility. Jyn sat down on the floor to catch her breath. Moments of breathlessness were common for her and they bordered on panic attacks. It wasn’t hard to see why as she lived in an age when the empire could wipe out entire planets. Jyn had buried her head in her knees when she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

She looked up into the face of Cassian Andor himself. His shaggy hair framed his thin face and his eyes blurred with concern. 

“Hey,” he said, “are you okay?”

Jyn stayed silent for a moment, her focus shifted quickly from his face to the floor. She was not only out of breath but her face was also bright red. 

“Yeah, yeah,” she finally responded, she took a sharp intake of air and expelled it, “I’m just so worried about…everything.” 

“It’ll all be fine,” he said. Jyn was about to get up but Cassian instead slid down the wall and sat next to her, “I wanted to ask you something.” 

Jyn felt her chest tighten up. Cassian must have seen it in her face because he quickly reassured her.

“It’s nothing bad,” he promised, “I’ve just been busy lately and I wondered if you would like to get dinner with me. The cafeteria is always empty around 21 hundred. We could talk.”

“It’s empty at 21 hundred because the slop is cold by then,” Jyn laughed, somehow calmer than before. This was just her best friend she was talking to. 

“Well,” it was Cassian’s turn to begin to shift to a slight shade of pink, “you could always just meet me in my bunk. Han is never there. 

“Oh, that would work,” Jyn agreed. 

“I have to walk to the meeting room for a meeting of the pilots now but you’ll meet me in 4 hours?” Cassian asked. 

Jyn’s stomach did a flop as she remembered once again that Cassian would be flying straight into a planet-killing machine but looking into his eyes calmed her.  
“Yeah, I’ll walk with you,” Jyn said quickly as Cassian helped her up. He grabbed her hand and she felt tingles through her body. She thought about how he’d held her when they thought they were about to be blown to pieces. He was the only person she wanted holding her. 

The two of them began walking towards the meeting room. At the door they met a security droid. 

“Serial number and name,” he said robotically. 

Cassian said, “22891, Cassian Andor.”

Jyn always forgot her serial number and her mind raced as the droid’s eyes, which could not move, seemed to narrow with suspicion. 

Jyn blurted out, “24601, Jyn Andor.” 

Cassian began laughing hysterically and it was only after a few moments that Jyn realized what she had done. 

“Erso, Jyn Erso,” she corrected, “24601.”

The droid nodded stiffly and opened the door to the meeting room. Jyn touched her hand to her cheeks and just as she thought, they were hot. Cassian continued laughing as he walked into the room. He turned around and whispered or mouthed or something Jyn couldn’t quite make out but sounded and looked like, “Love you.” Then he disappeared into the crowd. 

Jyn watched the clock for the next four hours with a startling impatience. She thought about how Cassian could die the next day and realized she needed to make this night count. When the clock read ten minutes to 21 hundred, she lifted her head from her pillow and began when felt like a solemn military march to Cassian’s room. 

Han greeted her at the door to his and Cassian’s bunk. 

“Hey fellow outlaw,” he said in his cynical but cheery tone. Han loved the fact that Jyn had committed similar crimes to her. When Jyn first met him, she thought Han liked her but then she saw the way he looked at Leia. 

“Hey,” she said, “is Cassian there?”

“He is,” Han gestured her inside and Jyn was met with Cassian sitting on his lower bunk. The room was so tiny it could barely fit one sit of bunkbeds and a small door which had a frame Han had to duck under in order to get inside. There were two chairs next to the bunk bed. Han sat in one and Jyn sat next to Cassian on the bed; she hugged herself nervously.  
Cassian leaned into Jyn’s ear; she felt his hot breath so close to her face and the peach fuzz on her arms stood up in excitement. It made her wet. 

“Would you feel more comfortable if Han stayed?” Cassian asked in a matter of fact whisper. His low sexy voice ringed in her ears and it sent her heart pounding. 

Loud enough for Han to hear but in her own whisper, Jyn said, “No, I think Han should leave.” 

Without a word, Han winked and walked out the door, effortlessly swooping under the low door frame. 

Jyn did something she hadn't done since she was a child: she giggled. Immediately she felt mortified. 

“That was so cute,” Cassian exclaimed. 

“It fucking was not. I’m not cute,” Jyn said hurriedly, attempting to maintain her composure. 

“You kind of are,” Cassian continued. 

Jyn rolled her eyes and looked away from him. Her blushing was getting out of control. She worried her face would get stuck in a permanently red state. Staring at the side of Cassian’s bed, she saw his X-Wing helmet and suddenly remembered why she wanted this night to count. 

“I’m afraid you’ll die tomorrow,” she said quietly, she turned back to him, somehow she knew her face was a ghostly white from how afraid she was. 

Cassian looked her up and down and she wished it were in a sexy way but she knew he was trying to figure out the best way to comfort her. 

“I can’t promise I won’t die,” he said, “that’s why I want to be alive with you tonight.” 

For a moment Jyn thought she was going to cry but she was instead filled with a desire to make every moment with Cassian count. Crying would just waste time. 

She blurted out, “I love you!”

Cassian’s eyes widened with surprise. At first she thought he was horrified but then she saw his mouth crinkle into a small smile that broadened into the widest smile she’d ever seen on his face-wider than when they’d been rescued-wider than when they’d escaped the Star Destroyer. 

“I love you too,” Cassian said.  
For at least a minute, the two sat there, staring into each other’s eyes and smiling like idiots. Then Jyn pounced and kissed him. Hard. Her lips parted and this time, so did his. In a moment of awkward force, their teeth bumped together and they each laughed. They laughed into a kiss and their tongues met. Jyn unwrapped her legs from under her and wrapped them instead around Cassian’s waist, pulling herself into him and into a straddling position. 

The two continued kissing, Cassian shifting from her mouth to her neck, gently planting soft taps on the thin skin covering sensitive neck veins. Cassian started slowly on her neck but then progressed to behind her ears, this time he took controlled nibbles on her lobes.

He pulled away and stared at her. 

“What?” Jyn asked panting from pleasure. 

“You’re just so beautiful. I’ve wanted to tell you that from the moment I met you,” Cassian said. 

Jyn kissed him hard, pressing her lips down on his. She pulled herself even closer to him and bumped her head on the top bunk. It didn’t hurt and she laughed at the concerned look on Cassian’s face. She pressed her head into the crook of his neck and as she did, she felt on her pussy a bulge from under Cassian’s pants. She smiled mischievously. She hopped of the bed and began to take off her shirt, slowly, teasing him with every slight movement. She exposed her belly button and danced around, finally revealing her breasts as she wore no bra (they can strangle you in space). 

With her pants still on, she pushed Cassian down until he was half lying on the bed with his legs dangling off. She bent down to untie his shoes and then tossed them aside. Then she began to unfasten his belt. 

As if awakening from a daze, Cassian shook the shocked look off his face and shoved her hands away. 

“No,” he said, “I want to pleasure you first. In quick motions, he got up, swooped her entire body into his arms bridal style and tossed her on the bed. Then he stopped and looked her in the eyes, “is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Jyn panted. She had no idea Cassian was that strong. Cassian unbuttoned her pants and slid them off her long legs. His fingers tickled her pussy from outside her panties, taunting her with pleasure until he finally slid them away. He took two fingers and entered her body. Jyn moaned with pleasure. 

Cassian kissed her inner thighs, moving slowly towards her pussy and began with a slow ‘come hither’ motion, instantly hitting her g spot. For the first time in a long time, Jyn panted in a context of happiness instead of fear. Once he settled into a steady, slow rhythm, Cassian put his mouth on Jyn’s clit. It throbbed immediately and Jyn felt every movement of Cassian’s tongue. He first suctions his mouth around her clit’s hood in order to maximize pleasure and then circled around her clit, teasing her with the promise of greater pleasure to come. All this while his ‘come hither’ motions became faster and deeper. The tip of his tongue then flicked the tip of clitoris which had grown from the blood flowing to his. She felt the continued throbbing of pleasure from every angle. Right when she felt she couldn’t take another stroke, Cassian inserted another finger inside her, this time sliding in and out of her harder and faster, adding a swift waving motion to her vaginal walls. 

Jyn panted and moaned, she could feel herself edging towards orgasm as Cassian continued in the same rhythm without missing a beat. He was too good at this. Lick, suck, come hither, in and out. Finally, Jyn felt her pussy contracting and the tingles of cumming flooded her entire body. She moaned and breathed out of her mouth in content. Cassian sensed the change in her body and pulled out his hand, allowing her to feel the fullness of her orgasm. He continued licking her clit for the remainder of her orgasm and then kissed her inner thighs again. Jyn let out a gasp at this: it was too much pleasure for her body to handle and she pulled away. 

“You okay?” Cassian asked, his eyes worried. Jyn could tell how much he cared about her. 

“That was amazing,” she said, laughing she added: “I really do love you.”

“After-sex ‘I love you’s don’t count,” Cassian laughed and he pulled himself up to wrap his body around hers. Jyn rested in the moment of after pleasure and cuddling before recognizing the boner that rested under Cassian’s tight pants. She rolled over, still lying down and unfastened his pants. She pulled them off and slid her hand on top of his penis, stroking it up and down for a few moments before gently placing her wet vagina on top. It was Cassian’s turn to groan in a moment of pure pleasure. Jyn could tell he was stifling it and she whispered in his ear, “I love hearing you moan with the pleasure I’m giving you.” 

Jyn began to gently bounce up and down on Cassian’s cock. She could feel the friction between her clit, which was already sore with pleasure, and Cassian’s hard body. His dick knocked into her g spot. Together the two moaned with mutual satisfaction. 

Suddenly with a hot grunt, Cassian pushed Jyn down and placed himself on top of her.

“Is this okay?” he whispered, panting. 

“Yeah,” Jyn breathed. pulling himself in and out of her and leaning over to kiss her neck hungrily. Jyn whispered into his ear, “faster, harder.” Cassian followed her instructions to a T. 

Jyn quirted when she came.  
“Sorry about your sheets,” she panted as Cassian rolled to her side, kissing her cheek sloppily as he did. 

“It’s fine. This is Han’s bed,” Cassian said. 

Jyn wrapped her naked leg around Cassian’s torso and the two closed their eyes in bliss. 

“May the force be with you tomorrow,” Jyn whispered. 

The two laid there for a few moments until the door creaked open. 

“You didn’t lock it?” Jyn whisper-shouted, feeling immediately embarrassed and jumping up to grab the blanket which had fallen to the floor. 

“Han?” Luke’s voice echoed as he entered the room, his eyes suddenly fell upon the Jyn and Cassian, completely naked and staring up in surprise. 

Luke stared, his jaw dropping to the floor and his eyes bulging from his head.

Cassian stared back for a few moments before kindly shouting, “Do you mind?”

“Uhhh, sorry, sorry, sorry,” Luke stuttered, backing out of the room, “I was just uh-surprised, uh, I’ve never-uh, seen. Like that. Uh, I’m a virgin.” 

Luke shut the door and ran down the hall as Jyn and Cassian laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the ending is too much of a mood killer but I gotta put some humor because smut makes me blush (like Jyn lol). Let me know what you think and if you want more from this alternate timeline.


End file.
